Parrot My Heart
by Hanajima-Senpai
Summary: Like any other girl, Hero is in love with Remus. Though every girl has a chance with him, but her. For she's stuck in her animagus form. To him, she's just his pet Parrot.
1. Pretty Bird

**Hey there handsomes! So this idea came to me when I was watching Rio. I love that movie. To clear things up, NOT a bestiality fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong> Hero fell to the ground, her lungs begged her body to take a break; that the strenuous exercise she was doing was too much for her body to bear. Though she couldn't take a respite, not with Death-Eaters after her. The chocolate hair girl ducked as a red light passed her head in her plain suburbs. The night lamps caught a hue of dark red in her hair, apple green eyes dilated with anxiety and fear.

Hero clenched her eyes shut and did her best to ignore the pain that throb at her side. She dodged another stray spell, their footsteps coming closer. She needed to transform. If she could transform than her escape percentage would rise incredibly, but she was sill practicing. She wasn't that good at being animagai. She only manage to fully transform twice and even than it was very hard for Hero to do so.

"_Crucio!" _A masked man shouted. The spell narrowly missed Hero's head. Deciding she needed to think quick she concentrated on transforming. She pictured her body shrinking, her bones becoming smaller, narrower and hollow, her ears shrunk into her head, bright, pale green feathers began to sprout from every pore of her back, arms, head, and tail, and a strong gold feathers sprouted from her chest. In her place was no longer a sixteen year old girl, but a blue and gold Macaw parrot in her place. She spread her wings and took flight into the air, flapping her powerful wings as fast as she could.

_"Stupefy!" _ The spell hit Hero's left wing and she plummet to the ground. Her apple green eyes in her bird form widen. The air in her small body left her. _Fly! Get up and fly! FLY YOU IDIOT!_ Hero felt her body react and quick as a bullet she flew away from the scene before the Death-Eaters manage to get to her. She didn't know where she was heading, but she wouldn't stop until she was safe.

~ _Parrot My Heart~  
><em>

Hero finally landed on a thick branch of a tree. Her avian body finally giving into it's fatigue as she fluffed out her feathers to keep her warm. She's been flying for over a week and within that week she discovered her lack of ability to transfigure back into her human body. No matter how hard she tried her body would just shutter and give up. All she could do was squawk pathetically. Hero mange to figure out that it must have been the stunner that effected her transfiguration. With a small squawk she lifted her wing and tucked her head under it to get some much needed sleep.

_"What kind of bird is that?"  
><em>

_"It's a macaw."  
><em>

_"Let's capture it!"  
><em>

Hero blinked her eyes opened and tilted her head at the twelve year olds that loiter under her tree. One bold child lifted his wand and tried to cast a levitating spell at her. Hero narrowed her eyes at the blue and sliver clad wizard. Hero flew out of the way of his spell and landed on a higher branch.

"Go away!" Hero squawk. It was an upside of her animagus animal. Being a parrot she could still talk. Though some of her words were limited to a child vernacular.

"It speaks!" The little girl in yellow and blue cried out. Hero could feel her feathers ruffle in irritability.

"Leave me alone!" She said. The children giggled excessively and all pulled out their wands ready to capture her. Hero internally groaned this was going to be a long day.

Hero landed on top of a hut. She was tired and hungry. She's been flying around the whole school with witches and wizards of various ages chasing her. It seemed that everyone wanted the exotic bird and her capture would entitle the person to be her new master.

"What is all the noise?" A Scottish voice asked. The door opened of the hut and a large hairy giant came out.

"Hagrid!" The boy cried out. "Look a parrot! We're trying to capture it!" The first year exclaimed excited. Hagrid glanced up to see the exhausted bird.

"Hear now, leave the poor bird alone." Hagrid scolded the children. They frowned at him before grumbling away. Hagrid waited until all the children left. His dark brown eyes glanced up at exotic colored bird. "Are ye hungry?" He asked Hero.

"Food!" Hero chirpped cheerfully. Hagrid grinned at the bird and out stretched his arm. Hero flew gracefully flew off the hut and onto the giant's arm. "Thank you!" Hagrid laughed at the bird.

"Yer a pretty bird." Hagrid cooed at her. Hero laughed aloud, but in her parrot body it sound just plain silly. A bunch of rapid 'ha ha has'.

"Hero's a pretty bird." She bemused as Hagrid walked into his hut. Hero flew off his arm and landed on the table.

"Hero's yer name?" Hagrid asked the bird. He had to admit the bird was very intelligent.

"Hero! Hero!" Hero shrilled. Hagrid unpeeled a banana and placed it in front of Hero. Hero used her feet to pick up the soft banana, her talons digging into the soft tissue of the fruit. With tilted head she began to eat the banana.

"Where's yer owner Hero?" Hagrid asked the bird. Hero remained silence and just continued to eat.

"Hagrid!" James Potter barged into the hut. Hagrid turned to the sixth year, his black hair messy in front of his face, round glasses slightly covered his round hazel eyes.

"James," Remus Lupin chastened his friend. "You don't barged into people's homes." Remus tucked his book under his arm. The sandy blond boy with amber eyes held amusement for his friend.

"Oh leave him be, Moony!" Sirius Black shoved his friend to the side playfully Remus rolled his eyes at the handsome, ebony, curly head boy.

"Hey Hagrid," Chubby, blond Peter Pettigrew greeted.

"Hey boys," Hagrid greeted. "Do you want some rock cakes?" Hagrid stood up and went to fetch a plate of his infamous rock cakes. The boys visibly pale.

"Sirius would love some rock cakes!" James grinned mischeviously at his friend. Sirius shot his friend an angry look, but before he could even politely decline the offer Hagrid smiled joyously and eagerly handed Sirius a nice, solid rock cake. The happy look Hagrid held gulited Sirius and he begrudgingly took the rock cake casting James a hateful look.

"That's some bird you got here, Hagrid." Peter said as he gently pulled at Hero's tail feathers. Hero jumped in pain and flapped her wings angrily.

"Bitch!" She croaked and flew away. James and Sirius laughed with amusement at the bird's antics.

"Hero!" Hagrid scowled at her. "No swearing." Remus glanced up at the colorful bird that sat safely on the fridge.

"Is she yours Hagrid?" Remus asked.

"No, found 'er on meh roof. Bunch ol kids after er." Hagrid held out his arm and Hero flew to it. She hopped down his arm and tilted her head at Remus. She had to admit this guy was very handsome despite the scars on his face. She wolf whistled at him.

"Hey baby!" She squawk. Remus flushed red and his friends roared with laughter.

"Got yourself a girlfriend Moony?" James teased.

"Quite the bird." Sirius joined in. Remus sighed annoyed and Hero flew to his shoulder and picked at his hair. Remus gently pet the bird's soft feathers.

"It's almost curfew, we should be heading out." Remus sighed and he lifted Hero off his shoulder and placed her on the couch.

"Always ruining the fun Lupin." James teased and Remus rolled his eyes at him.

"See you later Hagrid!" The boys waved and headed toward the door. As much as Hero enjoyed the giant's company she would rather sleep in a warm castle than a chilly hut. She flew out the door along with the boys.

"Hero where ya going." Hagrid questioned the bird.

"Wait up Baby!" Hero called after the group of boys. Hagrid smiled softly and closed his door.

"Hey Moony your girlfriend is coming." Sirius grinned. Remus shot him a look before looking up to see the parrot swooping down and landing on Remus's head.

"I think she likes you." Peter commented. Remus carefully lifted the bird off his head and held it at eye level.

"Hello Hero." Remus greeted the bird feeling a little awkward.

"Hello Remus." Hero greeted back.

"Smart bird that one is." James said as they headed toward the Gryffindor tower."Are you gonna keep her?"

"If she wants to stay with me." Remus said. "Would you like to stay with us Hero."

"Sleep over!" Hero cheered. Sirius laughed.

"I like this bird."

* * *

><p><strong>What cha think? Like it? Review it? <strong>


	2. Cannibal

**"Ah, here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!  
><strong>

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Remus groaned loudly and rolled onto his stomach with the pillow over his head. Hero was screeching loudly on his head board. At first she sounded like a car alarm, then a loud beeping, then a siren.

"Oh hell Remus!" Sirius shouted above the noise. "Get that bloody bird to shut up!" There were cries of agreement around the room.

"Sorry," Remus apologized. "Sorry." Remus rubbed his eyes and gently picked you up the colorful parrot, its dark eyes giving him a brooding look.

"Wake up," Hero croaked. She hated the dark; as a bird her eye sight was horrible in the dark and it was practically non-existent. "Wake up!" Remus sighed and cuddled the bird to his chest before walking out of the room and into the commons. If Hero was human right now, her whole copper colored body would be dark with a blush. She never been so close to a man before. She could hear his strong heart beat from under his thin flannel shirt. Remus sat down on the red couch. Hero flew from his hands and landed on a chair near the lit fire place. The low yellow glow gave her enough sight .

"Why do you insist on being down here, Hero?" Remus sighed as he settled down on the couch in a comfortable manner.

"Dark!" Hero cried out. "Hero hates dark!" Hero waddled on the edge of the chair.

"Well would you look at that a bird scared of the dark." Remus mused. Hero tossed him a dark look and Remus chuckled. It was strange how human this bird was. "You're almost human."

"I am! Hero is human!" Hero shrilled and flapped her wings anxiously. Remus laughed.

"Silly bird. You must have been raised from birth as domesticated. I've read about some animals thinking they're humans when they were raised with mostly humans." Remus told her. Hero wanted to pluck her own feathers out. The idiot.

"You can stay here for the night Hero." Remus stretched off the couch. "I'll come and get you in the morning." Hero watched moodly as he scaled up the stairs.

Will anyone ever know she's a human? With a odd noise she tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep.

"It's that bird," Someone whispered.

"I heard that Lupin is taking care of it." Another not so whispered.

"Damn Lupin." A deep voice growled. "Him and his pals messed with my sister." All of a sudden Hero felt her body being squeezed tightly. Hero's eyes flew open and she began to screech loudly and tried to flap her wings in panic. The boy holding her was dark haired and dark eyed, he was no older than thirteen.

"Let me go!" She roared and began pecking at him.

"Ouch!" He snarled. "Damn bird." He shook her hard and she could feel her brain rattle in her skull.

"Remus!" She began to make loud, horrid sounds.

"Hey now, what's with all the racket?' James Potter asked as he rubbed his eyes before slipping on his glasses. His eyes widen. "Oi! What are you doing to Remus's bird?"

"Getting revenge on what you guys did to my sister!" The boy squeezed her tighter and gave her another shake. Hero began to shriek louder and her head felt ache.

"Hey!" Remus shouted he pointed his wand at him. "Unhand my bird." The third year eyed the wand nervously.

"Just leave my family alone!" He snapped.

"Alright McCabe." James reasoned. "We will now just give us back Remus pet." The third year loosen his hold and the bird shot out of his hands and onto Remus's shoulders. Hero's small frame quaking on top of him.

"Are you okay Hero." Remus asked the parrot.

"Hero sleep with you." Hero cried and cuddled into Remus's neck, looking for comfort. Remus pet her ruffled feathers soothingly.

"How about some breakfast?" Remus asked the parrot.

"Food." She cooed. James and Remus walked toward the Great Hall and sat down near Sirius and Peter.

"Hey guys," Sirius nodded at them while taking a bite of toast. Hero flew off of Remus's shoulders and skidded onto the table tossing plates of food, cups of juice, and food flying everywhere.

"Hero no!" Remus shouted, but Hero paid no heed to his cries. Hero was starving for food. She hopped over to people's food and plucked bacon from a red head's plate.

"Remus control your pet!" Lily Evans shouted as her face grew hot with irritation at the parrot that was now eating off her plate.

"Lily flower!" James swooned and went to play hero and chased Hero from the plate.

"I'm sorry Lily!" Remus apologized.

"Oi, Remus!" Sirius shouted. Remus sighed and turned to his friend.

"Do you think it's kinda wrong for Hero to eat that?" Sirius nodded his head to the plate of chicken she was picking at. Remus paled.

"I, I don't think so." Remus caught Hero and Hero angrily flapped her wings.

"Feed me!" She shouted at the werewolf. Remus sighed exasperated and picked up some bread and held it to her beak. Hero nipped at his fingers and wiggled away from him and began to pick at the chicken again.

"I think it's like cannibalism." James commented.

"She's not a cannibal." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Mate," Sirius grinned at him. "She's eating chicken; that's like her cousin she's snaking on."

"She's not eating her cousin!" Remus protested weakly.

"Face it," Peter piped in. "You're bird is a cannibal."

* * *

><p><strong>Bit short I know.<br>**

**So I donated blood at the blood drive at school last Friday and my friend Carlos went to donate too, but they turned him away for being gay. My other friend who is a lesbian did not. It turns out its illegal for gay men to donate blood. How stupid is that? I think its very prejudice and it pisses me off to be honest. Carlos isn't even sexually active, yet he still get turn away for being gay. Ugh, but anyways review!**


	3. When She Was Human

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, alerts and ectra! **

* * *

><p>When Hero was human she was very beautiful. Her skin was a light golden tone due to her Hispanic heritage, her apple green eyes were something she inherited from her French father, her curvy body from her Brazilin mother, and her hair was a mixture of her parents' love. Hero had thick, curly, brown from her mother with red undertones like her father.<p>

Hero wasn't the brightest when she was human; a bit of an air-head, but what she lacked intellectually she made up with ambition. She craved to do the best even if her best was adequate at best. When Hero was human she was fun, care free, mischievous, but lazy, impatient, and moody.

When Hero was human, she avidly fought against the pureblood propaganda along with her family and friends in Brazil. Though they weren't peace makers like most that fought against the Dark Arts; no—when Hero was human she used guerilla tactics, black mail, kidnap, and murder to fight the Dark side.

"Hero," Hero perked slightly from her spot on Remus's headboard. Her brilliant colored feathers ruffled at the sound of his voice. "Hero where are you?"

"Here I am!" Hero parroted and flapped her wings to take flight through the open door and down toward the stairwell, toward the commons. Remus smiled lightly when he spotted the brightly colored bird fly toward him. He out stretched his arm and she landed on it, talons digging into his cloak. Hero nipped him affectionately as his fingers gently brushed the soft feathers on her head.

"I brought you something," Remus pulled out a small box and brought out his wand to transfigure it back to its normal size. He opened the box to reveal a large plump cream puff.

"Yummy! Hero loves!" Hero dove for the treat and ate it messily.

"I swear Hero, you're like almost human." Remus mused. Hero turned aggravated and flapped her wings.

"Hero is human, stupid!" She nuzzled back into the treat.

"I won't be here tonight." Remus told the parrot. Over the two weeks strangely enough, Remus had gotten very close to the bird. It was her human traits that made him believe that she was a human spirit trapped in a parrot body.

"Why?"

"I'm a werewolf." Remus sighed and petted her back. Hero tensed and her feathers ruffled a bit. "You don't know how long I've wanted to say that freely." He sat down and laid his head back. "It's horrible Hero. Keeping that secret from everyone in fear that they will reject you; it horrible waking up in the morning and knowing that you're a monster." Hero felt her heart reach for him and she hopped into his lap. Remus touched her gingerly. "I sometimes wake up at night with a nightmare. In that dream I'm suddenly pulled from my bed by Auroas and they have wands pointed at me. Ropes appear and I'm dragged from Hogwarts and I'm always confused, always begging them why and then they say it. 'Werewolves are dangerous monsters.'" Remus paused and sucked in a shuddering breath. "Then I'm locked away never to see another day again."

"Remus," Hero wanted nothing more than to embrace her new friend. Remus stared down at the bird and gave a shaky laugh.

"For a second I thought you sympathized with me, dear Hero." Remus rubbed his eyes. "I should leave. Full moon will be rising soon." Remus stood up from the couch. "You behave now." He walked away from the room. Hero gave a mourning cry. If she was human she would hug him closely and never allow the world to hurt him. She would take him away from all the pain he was harboring.

If only she was human

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	4. Jealousy

**Hey! So here's the new chapter. This story might be a short story. Like ten maybe 15 chaps top. **

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Jealousy<em>

Remus sighed as he pushed around his chicken with his fork.

"Moony," James gave his friend an exasperated look. "I bloody swear that is the twentieth time you sighed today."

"He's right Moony," Sirius agreed. "You've been in a down right rotten mood since this morning. What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he took a quick swig from his pumpkin juice. Peter suddenly began to giggle uncontrollably. Remus glared darkly at his friend.

"It isn't funny." Remus insisted. James and Sirius's attention peaked at Peter's laughter and Remus's irritation.

"What's so funny Wormtail?" James asked with a wicked smirk.

"Hero," Peter laughed and tried to control himself.

"Hero…" Sirius trailed.

"Hero got really jealous today and," Peter broke into another peel of laughter. "Attacked the girl that Remus was crushing on!" Remus's friends all laughed at his misfortune.

"It isn't funny!" Remus snapped. "Jean won't talk to me and Hero has been ignoring me all day!" Remus growled and stormed out of the hall as he tried to ignore his friends.

Damn Hero

Damn Jean

Damn everyone!

_ Remus poked at his bacon as Hero eagerly nipped at his ear._

_ "Give me food!" Hero begged. "Give me food!" She echoed. Remus laughed at his pet when she nipped a sensitive part of his ear._

_ "Alright, alright," Remus broke a piece of the bacon and held it up to Hero's beak. Hero greedily ate it and demanded more food._

_ "That's a cute bird you have there, Remus," Jean smiled flirtatiously at him. Remus felt his throat go dry at the pretty Hufflepuff that gave him gooey eyes. _

_ "Hero?" Remus squeaked and the cleared his voice. "Yeah, she's a very dear pet of mine." Remus felt his face grow hot a Jean leaned in closer to him. Hero watched with narrow eyes as she picked at Remus's breakfast._

_ Who was this girl?_

_ Who did she think she was?_

_ Remus belonged to **her, **not this—this—floozy! Hero steamed as they flirted back and forth. _

_ "Whore!" Hero screeched and flew toward Jean's pretty yellow curls. Jean screamed as Hero dug her talons into the ringlets and pulled at them harshly. She pecked furiously at the girl's head. "Mine!" Remus gapped for a moment before springing into action._

_ "Hero no!" Remus tried to wave Hero away, but Hero shrilled loudly._

_ "Remus is mine!" Hero roared and flapped her wings powerfully trying and hoping to pull the girl's head off her neck. "Whore! Dirty bitch!" Hero was completely blinded with jealous rage and then Remus managed to hold the bird tightly in his hands._

_ "I am so sorry," Remus apologized sincerely, but Jean gave him a teary glare._

_ "Never speak to me again Lupin!" Jean slapped him across the face and stomped off. Remus felt his heart drop and he glared at the bird in his hands._

_ "Now look what you did Hero. You gone and ruin everything with the girl I fancy." Remus snapped and Hero tensed under his palms._

_ "Fancy?" Hero screamed. "Fancy?" Hero bit his hand and Remus winced in pain as he released the bird. _

_ "Two timing slag!" Hero flew away with an angry shrill. Remus threw his hands in the air._

_ "Crazy Bird!" and he stomped off. Peter sat in his seat with a gaping mouth at what he just witness and broke into hysterics. _

"Hero," Remus begged the bird and avidly made sure to ignore his existence. "I'm sorry." The bird's feathers ruffled and she tossed in a dark look. "You need to know I'm human and you're a bird and that's all we'll ever be. Nothing, but friends."

"I love you," Hero sniffed as she turned to him from her place on the highest banner in the commons. Hero did love her Remus. Every day her love for him grew. He was everything she wanted and more, but alas she was nothing, but a pitiful pet.

"Hero come down." Remus asked the bird. Hero tossed her beak in the air and waddled away from him. "Please?" Remus asked softly. Hero frowned inwardly and flew down on his shoulder and nuzzled into the side of his neck. Hero didn't know when she fell in love with him, but along the lines she did and she wanted desperately to transform into a human and hold near her heart and whisper the words she wanted to say.

_"I'm here for you. I love you. Flaws and all." _

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	5. Bird, Human, In Between

**To be honest, I seriously did not know how long it has been since I last updated this story and for that I deeply apologized for my laziness. And to make up for that I now present you all, a five page chapter! **

* * *

><p>Hero did not know how long she's been a bird, but the days grew longer and longer and the nights began to pass with such a quick succession, that she barely noticed that it wasn't fall anymore, but near the end of winter. She knew deep, down inside that something was horribly wrong. Her thoughts became simpler and less complex, she relied solely based on animalistic instincts, and some days she forgot she was even human. She was becoming integrated into her animal life that she was slowly losing who she really was; a human.<p>

"Hero," Sirius called out to her and Hero tilted her head at the boy. "Come down, we want you to play a trick on some Slytherins." Hero flapped down onto the woolen sleeve. She side walked on his arm until she was at his shoulders.

"What?" Hero urged. It was these moments that she needed, they were brief reminders of how she's human.

"I'm not sure I like that you guys use my pet for all your pranks." Remus voiced his opinion as he eyed his bird cautiously. "What if she gets hurt?"

"Oh, bullocks Moony," James snorted. "You have an unhealthy attachment to your bird. You need to get laid, mate." Hero felt a surge of animalistic possessiveness, and she flew towards Remus, making sure she bumped into the side of James face to knock down his glasses.

"Bloody bird! I was only joking!" James snarled as he crouched down to pick up his fallen glasses.

"You know Hero hates when you talk like that." Peter commented.

"Yeah Prongs, don't piss off Remus's misses." Sirius quipped. Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly at his friends.

"Alright, alright, enough already," Remus dismissed the topic. "What is Hero doing for you guys this time?"

"Hero, love," Sirius began as he fished out a plain, compacted, napkin with seemed to be tightly stuffed. "We need you to drop this on Snivillous and his friends."

"What is it?" Peter asked curiously as he went to touch it. James smacked his friend's hand away.

"It's magical itching powder. If you try to wash it off it gets worse." James grinned ear to ear.

"That's just mean," Remus smiled despite this though. Hero carefully picked up the miniature itching bomb with her talons and flew down to corridor in search for her prey. She could hear the quick footfalls of her friends follow her, eager to see what would be the expressions on the victims' faces. Hero's apple green narrowed on her targets that were casually chatting in a corridor. They were whispering quietly to one another with a severe look one's face. It was almost as if they were plotting something. Hero quickly flew over their heads and a boy opened his mouth.

"Shit, it's that bloody bird!" The Slytherins were quickly aware of what it normally meant when the Marauder's mascot came flying over; normally it did end up well on their part. Hero dropped the bag in the middle of the group and a white powder engulf around them. There were swears and Severus looked furious as he spotted the hysterical laughter of Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus as the Slytherins itched at themselves anxiously.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" Regluas snarled as he scratched is arms. Hero was half way to Remus when there was a shout and a spell hit her thin body, suddenly her muscles seized up and she fell from the air and crashed harshly into the marble floor.

"Shit, Hero!" Remus swore and quickly scrambled to pick up his fallen pet.

"Damn Snape!" Sirius growled as he threw a curse at him. Severus snarled and ignored the urge to claw at his skin as he blocked the curse and threw one back. It soon became a fight, spells flying everywhere and Remus worried over his pet that just stared blankly at him without blinking. Remus ducked as a spell flew over his head.

"Prongs, something is really wrong with Hero." Remus worried. James glanced at the motionless bird and felt a small panic. Remus would never forgive them if they got his pet killed for a prank. James tossed another curse.

"Take her to Hagrid. We got this Moony." James nodded his head at him and Remus breathed a small thanks before rushing down the corridor. Remus gazed down at the paralyzed bird.

"You okay Hero? Hero?" Remus questioned his pet, but it remained motionless. He knew she wasn't dead, the small, steady rise of her birdy chest was enough to assure him at she was alive. The sun was barely setting, a mixture of pink, blue, and orange swirled in the sky, and the snowy ground sank him down a few inches, the cold chilled his bones.

"Not so fast, filth!" A spell shot Remus in his back and the spell sent him flying into the Dark Forest. Remus groaned deeply and he could feel a gash on his forehead, his ribs ached immensely.

"I'm so sick of you and your filthy mudblood loving friends." Nott growled at Remus, blue eyes cold as he leveled his wand at Remus. Hero blinked rapidly and her animal brain warned her of the dangers of the situation. Warning bells ringing throughout her body and instincts urged her to fly away.

"It was just a prank, Nott." Remus tried to calm him as he anxious amber eyes darted around to try to find his wand. Hero flopped right-side up.

"_Crucio!" _Nott snarled and Remus felt hot-white pain flash through his body. His muscles tightening, back arching, bones felt as though they were splintering, as his blood boiled inside. Hero wailed and flew away from the danger.

_Run_

_Run_

_Danger_

_Danger!_

Her brain warned her and she flew towards the castle where she knew it was safe.

_No_

_You're human_

_Remus_

_Remus_

_He's hurt_

_Remus!_

Hero fell into the snow and she quickly regained her senses and flew back towards Remus's agonized screams.

_Human_

_You're human_

_Remus needs you_

Hero swooped down and pulled at Nott's hair and Nott snarled, his concentration breaking as he aggressively smacked the bird from the air and into the snowy ground. Remus panted, the pain slowly dulling away. Nott turned back to the Gryffindor and placed him back under the curse and Remus screamed out in pain once more.

"Leave him alone!" Hero screeched and flew back to attack him. She dug her talons into the back of his robe and began to pull at him.

_Human_

_ I'm human_

_ I'm HUMAN! _Hero felt a shiver run through her body and suddenly her wings became slender arms; her talons lengthen into thin, slim, legs. She wrapped her legs around Nott's waist and before the boy could voice his surprise, all of the training and lessons that were vigorously burned into her brain from Brazil kicked it. Like muscle memory, her hands braced themselves onto both sides of his jaw and with a quick, rough twist, she snapped his neck. The Slytherin collapsed to the ground and Hero shakily stood up. She was still dressed in what she wore months ago, a skimpy night gown. Hero gapped at her hands amazed that there was five fingers in front of her with human skin instead of feathered wings. A groaned broke her out of her trance and she knelt down next to Remus and quickly pulled him into her lap. She ignored the icy, bite of snow on her revealing flesh.

"Oh Remus," She murmured softly, her voice lightly accented with a Brazilian accent. "My Remus." Remus opened his blurry eyes to see a very, pretty girl. Her thick brown-red hair, full lips, perfectly arched brows, and astonishing, familiar apple green eyes.

"He—Hero?" Remus groaned softly. He was confused. His bird was not a girl, a pretty one at that. He felt tired, confused, in pain; his gaze slowly went to Nott's form, limp, motionless, his neck at an awkward angle. The reality of the situation began to kick in. "N-Nott! What!? What did you _do?!_" Remus babbled.

"Shh, don't worry about him. He hurt you. I couldn't let him get away with that. You are safe now Remus. Don't worry I'll deal with everything." Hero hushed him and pet back his hair. Remus eyed her fearfully. Who was she? Who was she _really_? Remus tried to move away from her hand, but she held on firmly.

"Get away," He croaked.

"Hush, darling." She cooed. "You are weak. Sleep. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of it all. No one will harm you ever again." Much to his protest, his body began to lull into a sleep and the last thing he saw were Human Hero's green eyes before a numb darkness rocked him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>:o HERO HAS BEEN REVEALED! Review? Ya?<strong>


	6. Hero's Human

**Hey, thanks for all the favorite, alerts, and reviews you guys! I'm glad you liked it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hero's Human<p>

Remus's head felt fuzzy, as though someone stuck cotton, wet wool, and paper all in his head and gave it a would spin. His body ached on the inside and outside; it felt as though his skin was cracked and his muscles felt flayed. He was briefly aware that the air around him was cold, but there was a small, flickering warmth near him. Remus tried to blink back the small black dots that sprinkled across his vision.

"Don't push yourself," A soft, feminine voice ordered him and Remus waited for his vision to clear. There she was: thick hair, big green eyes, and tanned skin. She was so pretty, so wonderfully pretty.

Hero

Hero

_Shit_

"You killed him!" Remus scrambled away from her and Hero just laughed with a wave.

"You're still hung on that?" Her Latin accent sent goose bumps down his arms.

"You _killed _someone! Have you no shame?!" Hero snarled at him.

"I killed him for you! He was going to kill you! Don't you understand that Remus?" Hero's voice softened and she crawled towards him and went to touch his forehead, but he flinched back and she lowered her arm.

"Still, I" Remus pursed his lips. "You," He licked his lips. "_Who are you?_"

"I'm Hero." She smiled at him. "Your parrot."

"But you aren't a parrot!" Remus ran his hand through his hair exasperated.

"I lived in Brazil before this happened. I can turn into a parrot as you can see. My family worked in this group. We were liberators. Your war is slowly entering our country and muggles and muggle-borns were being killed. My mother was among the muggles that were murdered." Hero explained and Remus eyed her cautiously. "I was only eleven at the time. Father was furious and he made a group. We fought against them. We were not pacifist nor were we gentle. We used guerilla tactics, we kidnapped, tortured, and murdered." Hero avoided his eyes. "I know you think that is horrible, but from where I come; our government is corrupt. No one would help us. We had to do everything we could to protect our own."

"That doesn't explain why you were a parrot." Remus said and Hero gave him a sad smile.

"We were outed. A traitor in our group revealed our safe house and we were attacked. We did our best to fight them off, but we were surprised. Our numbers dwindled and soon my father begged me to leave; to flee. I did not want to. I wanted to die with my comrades, but my father—my _papa _he pleaded with me, so I ran." Hero sucked in a shuddery breath before continuing. "I am a train animagus. It is mandatory in our group. I am still rusty though. I went to transform, but I was hit with a stunner and I believe that effected my transformation back. I flew and flew and then; well—here I am." Remus licked his cracked lips.

"You couldn't change back?" Remus cleared his foggy mind. "Did you even try? You were here for months."

"I tried!" Hero reasoned. "I did. I tried very hard; _every _day! I just couldn't. My body would not allow me." She scooted so closely to him and Remus tried to inch away, but her hand held his face. His scarred face in the hands of such a pretty girl, in any other circumstance, Remus would be flustered, but here he felt ill and horrified. "My Remus. My sweet, kind, loving, _werewolf_ Remus. You do not know how every day I wished to transform into a human and hold you in my arms." She leveled face near his where they were only inches away. Remus felt hot, heat flush his body. "I love you," Her voice was kind, gentle, and warm. So earnest that Remus wanted to believe her.

"You don't _know _me!" Remus denied. Hero shook her head fervently.

"But I do!" She protested. "I know you very much! You are Remus Lupin, werewolf. You are top of your classes, but you seem to lack in potions. You love chocolate and I know you have a secret stash under your mattress. You would deny it, but you really do love playing pranks on people. You like to read, romances, but you'll never let anyone know that. You are a romantic at heart, and your friends don't know that you get nightmares of them turning you in." Hero seemed winded with all what she said in one, single breath. Remus would admit, he felt flattered, he felt…happy.

"I do not know you." Remus croaked and Hero smiled nonetheless and she held his hands so tenderly that Remus's heart broke.

"I will wait. I do not mind. I love you so much." Hero admitted and brought her lips to knuckles.

"Oh, Hero," Remus couldn't help, but murmur. Then it clicked in the back of his mind like a metronome.

_She killed Nott_

_She murdered someone_

"You killed Nott," He groaned and buried his face in his hands. "What will we tell Dumbledore? Oh, god I could go to Azkaban!"

"You worry much." Hero stood up and dusted the flakes of snow off her knees. "I already took care of Nott." She knelt by the fire to warm her hands. "You have nothing to worry. No one will find him. Our alibi is good."

"What _is _our alibi?" Remus asked.

"You went towards Hagrid's as James said, but I awoke and flew into the Forbidden forest. You followed me and spent your time looking for me. You never saw Nott." Hero avoided his gaze.

"Hero," Remus breathed. "Where is Nott?" Angry, Hero stood up and looked away from him, her lower lip between her teeth.

"You have to understand Remus. He was hurting you. It was unforgiveable! He was going to kill you! I did what was best and I will not change it if given a chance. If it comes to, I will reveal myself and take responsibility. I killed him, not you." Hero spared him a glance to further her point. Remus pursed his lips; he wasn't sure if was comfortable with her taking the fall. Maybe it was the man in him that wouldn't allow a woman to take a fall or perhaps it was just because she seemed too pretty and innocent to go to such a cruel place like Azkaban, but he had to remember that she was used to killing. She wasn't as innocent as he liked to believe she was.

"You never answered my question," Remus's body ached as he forced it to stand up and make its way over to her. He placed a shaky hand on her shoulder. "Where is his body, Hero?" Hero turned to him, green eyes pleading his amber ones to understand what she had to do.

"I used your wand to transfigure his body. Then I lit it on fire." Her voice was barely a whisper, but with Remus's acute hearing, he heard it just fine. He watched as her apple green eyes advert towards the fire that was in the middle of the snowy forest keeping them warm.

"Into what? What did you transfigure his body into?" Remus's grip on her shoulders tightens.

"Wood." She breathed and Remus recoiled away from the fire in disgust. "It's alright though! It's alright," She cooed at him. "I erased the spells on your wand; the last spell they would find is a locater charm to find your pet parrot."

"Are you going to reveal yourself to Dumbledore?" Remus asked. "You can't just remain a parrot forever."

"Not now. Now is not the time, but soon I will." Hero admitted and then she kicked snow onto the fire to extinguish it. "We must head back now." He watched as he body morphed back into the colorful macaw he was used to. She fluttered into the air and landed on his shoulder as she nudged his face with her beak in reassurance.

"Right, back to Hogwarts." Remus glanced between the trees to the looming castle and felt dread pool in his stomach. What if they knew? What if they take him to Azkaban? No—Hero wouldn't allow it, she would take responsibility, but still, what if she didn't. "How long was I out?"

"Hour!" Hero shrilled in that parrot voice of hers.

"Good not that long." Remus entered the castle and made his way up towards the common room. It was barely empty, four people working on homework and that's all. He opened his door and Hero swooped in and landed on her bird perch.

"Oh thank god, Moony!" Sirius exhaled loudly and hugged his friend tightly.

"Bloody hell Moony, we were worried sick. Where were you?" James interrogated his friend and Remus caught the look Hero gave him from her perch. It was as warning as a bird could give before she lifted her wing and tucked her head under her wing to sleep.

"I went to Hagrid's, but before I could get there Hero woke up and freaked. She flew into the forest and I chased after her. I couldn't find her for a while. Why?" Remus lied weakly and sank into his bed, legs hanging from the side.

"Well, Malfoy told us that Nott when after you and well you guys never returned to the castle we got worried." Sirius exchanged a look with James. Remus swallowed thickly and he could hear his heart beat pounding in his ears.

"N-Nott?" Remus cursed at his stammered. "No I didn't see him. I went looking for Hero."

"Maybe he got lost?" Peter piped up. Sirius laughed.

"Stupid git probably did." Sirius snickered and James laughed along with them.

"Probably got attacked by some animal or something." James added and Remus laced his finger together behind his neck and hung his head. He tried to ignore that guilty feeling gnawing away at his gut.

_Tell them_

_The truth_

_Tell them_

Remus could hear a rushing sound in his ear and his body was quivering in anxiety.

"Remus?" James asked concerned at his friend.

"Moony what's wrong?" Sirius knelt beside him. Their voices felt disoriented, and far away. He pursed his lips to prevent the truth from spilling from his mouth, but he blurted it out.

"Nott's dead!" Remus blurted and his friends gapped at him wide eyed. "He kept torturing me—he was using an unforgivable; I—I couldn't find my wand! He was going to kill me! I—he—he's dead." Remus babbled and ran a hand through his hair and tugged at it viscously. "Blimey, he's _dead._"

"Remus," James licked his lips nervously. "Did you kill him?" Sirius and James exchanged a glance that read one thing; they would protect their friend at all cost and Peter tried to avoid their gaze, but the stern look James gave him made Peter nod weakly. They were the Marauders. They protected their own.

"_No!_" Remus protested hotly. "You guys—you have to believe me I didn't!"

"We believe you Moony." Sirius said gently. "Who did?"

_Tell them_

_Hero did it_

_She killed him_

"You guys," Remus croaked. "Hero's human."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	7. Hand in Hand

**So yeah, I know, I know. It's very much over due, and I apologize for that, but hey, at least it's here. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Hand in Hand<em>

* * *

><p>There was a pregnant pause that made Remus question whether or not what he did was right. By the looks of his friends' faces it was as though they were questioning his sanity.<p>

"Uh, Remus," Sirius started eyeing him warily. "Hero's a parrot." His dark eyes roamed over to the sleeping bird on the perch. Remus furiously tugged at his hair and stood up abruptly. He kicked at the side of the bed angrily.

"You don't think I know how that sounds?" Remus bellowed and his trio of friends flinched back. "I'm not bloody mad! I know what I saw!" James placed his hands on Remus's shoulders to placate him, but it had the opposite effect as Remus shrugged him off. "You have to believe me, you guys have to."

"We do," James reassured. "We do." Remus could tell that they were lying.

"Enough." Remus looked up gratefully and Sirius, James, and Peter flinched at the voice and turned around to see a pretty girl standing in nothing, but a simple, night gown that left little to the imagination.

"Wasn't she a bird?" Peter squeaked out pathetically. Hero strutted over and hugged Remus close to her shorter body. Remus allowed himself to be comforted by the woman.

"I killed that boy. Remus had nothing to do with it." Her accent was pretty and thick. "If someone must be punished, than I accept full responsibility." When James looked in her eyes though it was another story; he could tell that she would take responsibility for her actions, but there was darkness in her eyes that said that she would disable anyone who would lead her away. She was a dangerous woman, and James didn't know whether or not it was a good thing for her to be on their side.

"You know," Sirius licked his lips. "Your night gown leaves little to the imagination. If you know what I mean." He winked at her and Remus made a choking sound before laughing.

"Merlin's beard Padfoot!" Remus laughed. "Of all things to say." Peter laughed awkwardly also and soon James joined in also while Hero watched at the side.

"Honestly, Padfoot," James shook his messy head. "That's all you ever think of."

"Now, it's not the only thing I think of!" Sirius protested with a smile, but it slowly slipped off his face. "We're okay though. Everything is okay?" Sirius said slowly and the laugher quieted and the atmosphere thickened.

"Do not worry," Hero said. "I will make sure everything is okay. I will protect us all." Hero smiled at them.

"Will anyone find out?" Peter stammered nervously as he ran a chubby, clammy hand through his wheat color hair.

"If I covered my tracks well enough, then no, no one will be able to tell. If not, then I will be ready to take the fall." Hero brushed her dark hair out her eyes. "but I highly doubt that. I am good at what I do."

"And what _exactly _do you do?" James asked suspiciously, his dark eyes narrowing in on the girl.

"I will only say this once, so listen, and listen well for what I will say will not be repeated." Hero said with authority. It was surprisingly easy how she fell back into her bossy personality. "Back in Brazil my father and I started a group of people who fought for muggle and muggle-born rights. Your British war was coming into our home and soon muggles and muggle-borns alike were being killed; my mother among them. As I told Remus, we were not kind people. We did not send the Death-eaters to prison. Our government was corrupt and those killers were easily released without punishment and more people were killed. So my group, we killed people and covered our tracks. Were we just as bad as them? Yes, we were. We resorted to their tactics, but it protected people. We had to ask ourselves before we joined, _how far are you willing to go to protect those you love? _Very far for most of us. We so close, _so close! _ To finding out where their headquarters were, but sadly a member of our group had betrayed us and our hideout was ambushed. So many families were killed that night. My father forced me to leave, I wanted very much to stay. I was willing to _die _by their sides with honor, but he made me promise him to leave. We are all trained animagus and I transfigured to fly somewhere safe, but a stunner hit me. I fled to Europe it seems and I found I could not transform back. The spell must have affected me more than I thought. "Hero glanced down at her hands ashamed. "I still do not know if my father made it out that night." She clenched her fist tightly.

"I get it," Sirius said. "I get why you did the things you did."

"Did you have to kill them?" James asked, the thought of killing made him ill.

"This is war," Hero was pained as she looked at him. "Do you expect no causalities?"

"He just didn't expect to fight fire with fire." Remus supplied for his friend.

"Sometimes, you must fight with fire and fire, and hope to God that your fire overwhelms and eats away the other fire. Then maybe, you can die out together." Hero said sorrowfully. "You cannot expect everyone to live in war." Hero reached out and placed a hand on James's knee. "If you wish to fight in this war, you must prepare yourself for the heartache that comes hand in hand with it." James sighed softly before taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"I think we all need a good night sleep." James said as he put his glasses back on. "We'll act normal tomorrow, like nothing happened. If anyone asks, we returned to our rooms and Remus came back an hour later after searching for Hero. We never saw Nott, we never ran into him, we didn't even knew he was following Remus. **We. Know. Nothing.**" James said tiredly, this was a heavy secret on all their chests.

"Hope to fucken Merlin this works." Sirius grumbled and made his way to bed along with Peter who climbed into his bunk. Remus pulled his curtain around his bed and lay in bed. The whole situation was wrong, so terribly wrong. He curled into his side and covered his face with his hands. The metal rings slowly slid against the bar and Hero slipped in behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and Remus turned to her for comfort. He wondered if things like this no longer affected Hero anymore. He buried his face into her shoulder and allowed himself to cry.

"Do not fret, Remus." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I will protect you." Her lips pressed softly against his head.

* * *

><p><em>Review? <em>


End file.
